


In Which Kanaya Witnesses Fisting

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fisting, Light Bondage, Multi, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, perhaps you shouldn’t be standing there, seeing as how you’ve clearly walked in on something. On a fluffy pink rug in the middle of the room, Jane is laying without her glasses - or anything on her top half for that matter - and her wrists clamped into glimmering handcuffs lined with a fuzzy, neon material. Roxy is straddling her and pinching Jane’s cheeks. The blonde human glances up, right at you, and winks briefly before looking back down to her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kanaya Witnesses Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to stunrunner for editing!

Despite your wings - a bittersweet reminder of how well you did in your session, only to find out you were in a doomed timeline - you decide to traverse the dream bubble of the Land of Thought and Flow on foot. When you first see cyan flares in the distance, you think nothing of it. It's one of the colors you're accustomed to seeing here and the neurons do strange things. When half a minute later, some distance to the right and also on the horizon, you see the same in pink, you start to pay attention.

The dream bubble is bleeding into someone else’s world, perhaps Rose’s. Your ex-matesprit’s planet was bright and these structures on the horizon are too, but her land was also wet, clouds pregnant with rain. You see no clouds above, only cascading neon colors, and the ground beneath your feet is turning grittier by the step. Dunes of sand lay before you, punctuated by great stone pyramids.

The sky above you changes completely, no permanent features, only cascades of vibrant pink and other neon hues. It’s a post-scratch kid’s planet, that’s for sure, but you aren’t sure whose. Ahead, you see a stone pyramid with an entrance at its base.

You enter, hoping that perhaps you’ll find someone, likely whomever’s planet this is. You didn’t have time to know the alpha kids well before your ill-fated final battle, but the girls in particular seemed quite likeable. And cute. You turn on your bioluminescence so that you can see as you ascend the long, sloped corridor.

After a few minutes of walking, you see dim, flickering light up ahead. Curious, you approach and deactivate your glow, and at the end of the hall you see a chamber from which the uneven light is emanating. The room is full of hundreds of small candles, just like the ones you’ve seen on human birthing day pastries. And indeed, they are stuck into countless desserts on platters all around the perimeter of the room, with the exception of the doorway where you stand.

Actually, perhaps you shouldn’t be standing there, seeing as how you’ve clearly walked in on something. On a fluffy pink rug in the middle of the room, Jane is laying without her glasses - or anything on her top half for that matter - and her wrists clamped into glimmering handcuffs lined with a fuzzy, neon material. Roxy is straddling her and pinching Jane’s cheeks. The blonde human glances up, right at you, and winks briefly before looking back down to her partner.

Murmuring something too low for you to hear, Roxy leans down and give Jane a quick peck on the lips before straightening up again. She strips her shirt off, and you see a small jewel glimmering in a piercing that appears to go right through her birthing scar on her taut stomach. Her bra is covered with white faces of meowbeasts on cyan, with the flimsynoodles made up of thin bands of rainbow.

Roxy lifts her hips, resting on her knees, and starts to pull Jane’s skirt off. Jane blushes slightly but lifts her buttocks off the ground obediently, allowing Roxy to remove the garment without too much trouble. You feel your face warm as well, but you don’t look away.

“Why’re you blushing, Janey?” Roxy asks. “You’re so goddamn cute like this. I just want to see more of you! Hopefully all of you if you’ll let me take off those undies of yours.”

Roxy’s hands hover over Jane’s gorgeous, womanly hips. The bound girl’s underwear are of the “boy short” style, from your understanding of researching human lingerie (for cross-cultural fashion purposes, of course), deep blue with red lace around the edges. Jane looks at Roxy hesitantly for a moment, visibly swallowing.

“If this is moving too fast we don’t have to,” Roxy says. “This is for you, Janey.”

“I hope it’s not just for me,” replies Jane. She smiles, but there’s still a bit of shyness etched into her features. ”I want you to be enjoying yourself too. Did you want me to be doing something more?”

“Nope nope nope!” Roxy insists. “I couldn’t be enjoying myself more if i was a wizard who had just discovered the sorcerer’s stone. Fuck all the gold you could ever want when I’ve got all the fine ladybooty I could ever want! Not to mention your absolutely perfect titties.

“Um, thank you? I’m not sure if I’d say perfect. I really like yours.”

“Psssht. Mine are like strawberries. OK, not like the cute little wild ones you see in nature documentaries but the regular genetic-engineered ones. Still, they’re a comparatively small fruit! Yours on the other hand, stereotypical as it may be, they’re like gorgeous honeydew melons.”

As she talks, Roxy’s hands slide up Jane’s hips and waist to massage the brunette’s breasts. Jane makes a soft “oh!” noise as Roxy strokes and caresses them.

“So much to hold and look at and admire,” Roxy continues. “And just like the rest of you they smell so sweet and perfect.” She leans down and licks one nipple. “They taste delish too.”

The comment only makes Jane flush more furiously, but that doesn’t stop her from gasping as Roxy begins to suck on her nipple, the thinner girl’s hands cupping her large breasts lovingly. Jane’s hands are clasped together tightly, and she arches her back as Roxy pulls back a bit. Their eyes meet as Roxy grins, tongue stuck out to tease Jane’s nipple with the lightest licks. When the moment is broken, it’s by Jane, who throws her head to the side, in impatience or overwhelmed by feeling or embarrassment, you aren’t sure. Roxy responds by moving her lips to the other nipple, tracing the dark areola with her tongue.

“Do you like that? I think you dooooo,” Roxy says teasingly.

“How on earth did you, ahhh, deduce that, Lalonde?”

Despite the touch of sarcasm in Jane’s voice, Roxy remains cheerful and bubbly as ever in her response. “Oh, just a little somethin’ about your body language, and all those gasps. Unless this is really a ton of exertion and you’re just pooped. But if that’s the case, I have something to help you stay awake in a bit.”

Releasing Jane’s breasts, Roxy retrieves something from her sylladex. Or rather, several somethings. They look like tubes of sugar paste.

“What flavor goes best with jane?” Roxy giggles. “They’re all super sweet just like you, lol.”

“Did you actually alchemize frosting-flavored lube?” Jane asks, apparently choosing to ignore that Roxy just used a web acronym in real conversation.

“Don’t worry, none have real sugar in case we do get carried away and they end up other places.”

“That’s remarkably thoughtful.” Jane pauses. “Do they actually taste good?

“You’ll have to investigate that for yourself, now won’t you? This one is sumptuous strawberry” - Roxy waves one tube - “and this here is milk chocolate. It’s udderly delicious and I bet it’d taste even better on your udders, haha.”

“Roxy...” Jane groans, rolling her eyes.

“No but seriously, try this!”

Roxy squeezes a dollop of thick, pink lube onto her left forefinger, and a dollop of creamy, chocolate-colored lube onto her left index finger. She holds her fingers an inch from Jane’s mouth, so the other girl has to lean up slightly and stick out her tongue to taste them. First, Jane’s tongue flicks to the strawberry one, licking the digit clean. Next, she moves her attention to the chocolate-flavored substance.

“They’re both very good but I think the peppermint is even better,” says Roxy. Jane looks to her expectantly and the blonde grins mischievously. “Open wide!”

Jane parts her lips, and Roxy puts some swirled, violently pink-white lubricant on her thumb, then wipes it on Jane’s mouth. Her tongue sneaks out to lick it and hums happily.

“Oh my! That tingles, and it’s definitely the most toothsome of the options so far.”

“We are so using that one then!” Gleefully, Roxy gets more of the vibrant lube and smears it on both of Jane’s nipples.

“Hoohoo, that tickles! Eep, or burns? But in a nice way?”

“Yeah, that’s the menthol or whatever,” Roxy answers before pressing her mouth against one of Jane’s nipples. From the way her cheeks hollow, it appears she’s sucking. Whatever she’s doing, both of them seem to be enjoying it, judging by their noises.

Your bulge slides to a different position in your panties as you watch. They’re truly gorgeous together.

“OK, new fav dessert is definitely rack of Jane with peppermint icing,” Roxy says when she finally takes her mouth away. “This is some michelin star shit right here! We even have the atmosphere for it; look at all these goddamn fancy candles.”

“You did a lovely job for my birthday,” says Jane. “Thank you, Roxy.”

“You’re more than welcome. My treat!”

Roxy’s attention immediately returns to Jane’s breasts, licking one nipple clean (and running her tongue several times over the rest of her partner’s breast) before sliding over to the other one. Her hands knead Jane’s chest.

“You know, I’m up for a bit more now, if you still are,” Jane says.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Roxy perks up and plants an enthused kiss on the other girl’s lips. “Quite literally. May I take off your super cute undies now?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Roxy quickly obliges, stripping off Jane’s last clothing item so the beautiful, voluptuous human is completely naked beneath her. There’s a small, soft-looking mound of curls right above Jane’s genital region which you regard with mild surprise. You recall that Rose shaves certain parts of her body, as humans grow hair in odd places, but you had yet to see a human who did not remove it. Then again, Rose was the only human you had become intimately familiar with. It’s different, but it works well on her. Unsurprisingly, it appears that Jane only has a nook, or rather “vulva,” and her clitoris is small enough that it’s hidden within her folds.

Roxy slicks up a finger with more lube and rubs the outside of Jane’s folds with it as she kisses her. Their lips are locked as both of them make arousing, enthused noises, and Roxy’s still-clothed breasts are pressed against Jane’s much more generous nude ones.

As Roxy’s arm moves more vigorously, Jane pulls her mouth away from the other girl and throws her head back.

“Roxy!”

“Yes, Janey?”

“Could you, uhm, would you mind…”

“Another finger?”

Judging from the gasp that Jane utters, Roxy demonstrates as she says it.

“Yes, just like that. Please. Thank you.”

“Jane?”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember that one time you had some wine and you mentioned that you thought it’d be really hot to have someone watch us some time?”

You feel color rushing to your face and a silly part of your think pan states the obvious, that this would be a very good time to take your leave, but you feel rooted to the spot.

“Yes, I do,” Jane replies. “I was quite intoxicated though; I don’t think I would have admitted so otherwise.”

“And do you remember that I said I thought that’d be pretty hot too? Because it would be. Or is that only a thing that you’d want to do when drunk, haha?”

“Well, I think I’d be a little shy, but it’s appealing.

“Especially if it was another hot hot hot like a tatertot girl?”

“Comparisons to mediocre school lunch sides aside, yes, I suppose it would be.”

“How about Kanaya?”

Jane moans and lifts her hips off the ground slightly as Roxy works her hand quickly, grinning.

“Kanaya with her curves and those exotic smooth horns and impeccable black lipstick,” Roxy continues. “Would you like her to see you like this? I know you’re a little bit shy but you should trust me when I say you’re insanely sexy like this. Like, the sight of you is legit enough to drive a lady bonkers with lust.”

“I, uhh, goodness, yes,” Jane breathes. “Yeah, I would like that.”

“Kanayyyyya!” Roxy calls, voice sing-song and oh-so-smug.

“Oh my God, Roxy, are you serious?”

“Two hundred percent serious. One hundred percent for the idea and one hundred percent for the execution right the heck now.”

“Ohhhhhh.” Any attempt at a more dignified or coherent response is given up on as Jane throws her hands over her eyes, face bright red, and gasping with arousal.

“Do you really want that? If not, tell me now.”

“Yes.” Jane exhales and regains some semblance of composure to reply more steadily, “Yes, I do.”

“Kanaya, get in here. Sit your xeno ass down next to me.” You nod and enter, walking by Jane to sit close to Roxy, enough to have an excellent view of her fingers inside of Jane, but not so close that she’s at risk of bumping you as she goes to work on her partner.

“You can look all you want, but you can’t touch,” Roxy continues. “Janey’s all mine tonight.”

As she speaks, she slides a third finger inside of Jane, pressing between her dual set of pink lips, the soft outer layer and the delicate, thinner inner ones. You can just barely see what looks to the little hood of skin covering the analogue of Jane’s protobulge.

“You’re so wet,” Roxy says, a touch of awe in her voice. “Is it safe to say you’re enjoying yourself?”

From this angle, you can’t see Roxy’s expression, but in between her gasps, Jane’s mouth has slid into a smile, and her hands have relaxed, still covering her eyes but without the insistency of earlier.

“Mmm, yes, I am. You can do more, even, ahhh, I think. Maybe not right away, but…”

“But you like the feeling of fullness, stuffed like a Boston cream pie. Hmm, no, that’d work better if I had a cis dick and was filling you up with my splooge. How about stuffed like a turkey on its way to being a turducken? We aren’t quite there yet but don’t worry well fit them inside of you yet!

The way that Jane cries “Roxy!” sounds more chiding than lustful, and you are inclined to agree with her. Comparing pailing activities to food preparation in the midst of actually pailing, well, mating - actually, sex, you suppose is the only proper way to put it since these activities are thus far non-procreative from your understanding of human reproduction - seems a mite awkward.

“Oops, sorry.”

Roxy falls silent and pulls her hand out. She takes the strawberry lube and squeezes more onto her right hand, rubbing it along all her digits with her thumb. When she moves her hand back between Jane’s petals, wet with her own fluids and with creamy lubricant, she presses her fingers together, making the point as small as possible, as she uses all four this time.

Jane doesn’t seem to mind at all, and her heavy gasps and “ngh!”s fill the silence. Her hands slip down from her face and back behind her head, grasping at the rug.

“You’re beautiful,” Roxy says suddenly and earnestly.

“Thank you,” Jane replies quietly.

With the hand not inside of Jane, Roxy licks her thumb and places it on Jane's clit. She rubs small circles, pulling her fingers out and thrusting them back in with slowly increasing vigor. Jane is louder than ever, hands clenching the shags of the carpet.

Now, Roxy is adjusting her hand slightly, sort of cupping her four fingers around her thumb, all pressed together tightly. She moves them in getting down to the bottom knuckle of her four fingers before pausing.

“How’s that?” asks Roxy.

“Guh, ohhh, good!”

“Tell me if it’s too much or hurts, k?”

“Will do, gahhhhhh...”

Roxy is clearly being very careful, and after that noise from Jane, wherein she almost slid past the widest point of her hand in, she applies more lubricant. Her hand and wrist are completely covered in a glistening mixture of pink lube and clearish human arousal fluids.

You’re mesmerized by Jane’s body as Roxy’s hand pumps into her vulva, never quite breaching past the base of her four fingers. Her whole body shakes with pleasure, her bosom jiggling, all of her soft curves shaking. Her lips are perpetually parted now, eyes shut as unambiguous expressions of lust grace her face. She’s pulled back her legs some, giving Roxy better access, and the thinner girl leans against one of Jane’s raised knees, occasionally nuzzling the bottom of her generous, very lightly haired thigh. Her toes start to curl more than once when Roxy slows her thrusting hand and increases her attention to Jane’s clitoris.

With a little more attention to that nub, Jane visibly tenses up. She shudders and throws her head back, her arm muscles visible under her skin as she grabs desperately at the rug beneath her. Roxy moves her fingers in and out, not pushing too too hard, with her focus now clearly fixed on Jane’s clit.

“Oh, Roxy, I’m going to…”

No one verbally fills in the blank, and no one needs to. Jane positively screams, toes curling, body shaking. As her voice dies down after a few seconds and she sinks into the ground again, you exhale, a bit surprised that you had been holding your breath. But damn, that was really beautiful.

Roxy’s barely moving her hand now as Jane is coming down, and is leaving the brunette’s clit entirely alone now.

“Tell me if you’re too sensitive for this right now,” Roxy says quietly.

“No that’s rather nice. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

“Perf.”

You notice that Roxy hasn’t reduced the number of fingers in Jane. She’s still getting in almost as deep, but it’s going slowly, not the vigorous motions of a minute ago. She seems to be giving Jane a bit of time to recover, but still giving Jane enough attention to keep her in the mood and ready for more. Certainly the other girl doesn’t seem to be complaining.

Eventually, Roxy begins to speed up again, free hand returning to lightly run over Jane’s nub while her hand presses in deeper, all four fingers clearly inside but the thumb still missing. She rotates a bit, not going too quickly but paying close attention to the exact angle of penetration. At last, she seems to find just the right way and you see her hand slip in a bit deep than before, with the inside of her wrist straight up, her thumb now entering too, sliding in until it’s just the very base of her thumb and nearly at her wrist. Roxy’s entire hand is now inside Jane’s vagina.

“Whoa, we actually did it!” exclaims Roxy, holding where she is. You see muscles twitch in her arm slightly, but she’s not pulling in or out at this point.

“CHRIST, Roxy, is that, AHHH, your whole, entire, damn, uhhh, hand?”

“Mmmmmhm!”

“Gentle, please.”

“I’m not moving right now, Janey.”

“I know, ahhh.”

“Is that too much? Should I pull out?”

“No, no, just, careful with moving inside, god, but please… Stay inside of me.”

“Yes, ma’am! You got it, Miss Crocker.”

Jane’s eyes flit open and she gives Roxy a look that tries to be exasperation, but it melts irrevocably into true admiration and eros. Roxy moves her hand experimentally and lazily, gingerly rubs Jane’s clit. When their eye contact finally breaks, Jane’s gaze turns to you for a fraction of a second, and she shoots you something bashful but pleased with herself, before resting her head back on the soft carpet and once again closing her eyes.

Glacially, Roxy moves her hand ever-so-so-slightly, the hard pounding in of earlier completely abandoned. Even her attention to Jane’s clit is more careful and less frantic, each swipe of her thumb firm but loving, eliciting a tiny shudder and soft noise out of the brunette.

Despite the delicacy of Roxy’s ministrations, you can see color rising in Jane’s round face again. Steadily, the blonde continues, watching her lover’s face as both her hands continue to work. Jane’s noises begin to crescendo, each a little louder and a little higher than the last.

Your underwear feels tight over your bulge, and frankly it has for some time now, but you are too touched by the scene in front of you to even consider pleasuring yourself. Roxy tears her eyes away from Jane’s face only for a moment to plant a few kisses on the side of Jane’s knee, and looks back as Jane’s cries start to get truly loud.

“ROXYYYYYYY!!!”

Jane’s entire body shudders and shakes; she arches her back and her arms are thrown back as far as they can clutching the carpet. You can see even her vulva twitching and clenching at Roxy’s hand, and some clearish fluid squirts out, hitting Roxy’s arm and dribbling down.

Roxy slows but doesn’t stop as Jane convulses with climax, waiting into the brunette’s voice has died down to stop. First she removes her hand from Jane’s clit, taking it to gently run her hand along the other girl’s thighs and stomach, stroking her lovingly as she gingerly extracts her hand from inside Jane’s nook. Jane lets out a low moan as Roxy does so, quieting only when the thinner girl’s hand - completely coated in a mixture of fluids - is out and extracting some sheets of sneeze paper from her sylladex to wipe it off onto.

Once her hand is a bit less messy, Roxy gently places her hands on both of Jane’s calves at the top near the knees and with a slight bit of pressure, reminds Jane that she can relax. The prone human slowly lowers her legs fully to the ground, though from the uncomfortable noise she makes, the muscles are a bit sore from all of her spasms and being kept in one position for so long.

Roxy crawls over one of Jane’s legs and pulls herself beside her, propping herself on one elbow. Her other hand she places on Jane’s cheek, turning the brunette’s face towards her. Roxy leans down and kisses Jane sweetly.

“That was out of this universe amazing,” Roxy says excitedly. “Like, the hotness is bursting out into this super convoluted multiverse because it’s way too much for one puny, li’l universe to handle. Just phenomenial - phenomenon - perfect!”

“Mmmm,” Jane agrees. She looks utterly worn out, but tilts her head up slightly to kiss her partner again.

“Did you enjoy the show, Kanaya?” Roxy asks, glancing back at you.

“Yes, thank you,” you say sincerely. “It was very educational and also quite attractive.”

“Excellent,” Roxy giggles.

“Thank you for watching,” Jane adds. Her voice is almost inaudible, but her eyes flutter open and she gives you a sleepy smile.

“The pleasure is mine,” you reply. “I don’t want to depart abruptly, but I feel I should leave you two to your post coital care.”

“Sounds good. See you around!” Roxy says, cuddling Jane close to her as she waves goodbye.


End file.
